Confianza, Promesa, Seguridad y Esperanza
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: KPop DBSK JaeJoong esta confundido, no sabe cual seria la mejor opcion para su vida y recuerda la manera en que sus compañeros le hiceron ver eso que sentian sumario feo - -


Confianza, Promesa, Seguridad y Esperanza

**Confianza, Promesa, Seguridad y Esperanza**

No se ni porque lo pienso tanto, dicen que la vida hay que vivirla al día y que de los errores se aprende, pero tengo miedo de equivocarme; creo que el ser humano diariamente se enfrenta a situaciones así y si uno quiere hacerse más fuerte cada día, debe de enfrentar esos errores para enriquecer su calidad de vida.

Pero con el amor ¿puede uno equivocarse?, creo que si, cuanta gente cree que encuentra al amor de su vida y al final resulta que es la persona menos indicada para que este a tu lado; o sacrifica lo que realmente quiere por la inseguridad de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos; sin duda es algo muy complicado, mucho más que otras situaciones de la vida y eso es lo que precisamente me esta pasando.

Hoy en la mañana tuve que salir muy temprano a ver unos asuntos personales y ahora que los terminé, me dirijo a SM a reunirme con mis compañeros para ensayar; pero eso es precisamente lo que me da nervios, ver a mis compañeros. Podría sonar tonto el que diga eso, vivo con ellos desde hace años y convivo diariamente, pero estos últimos días han sido muy extraños, jamás creí que el trato diario pudieran despertar sentimientos en el ámbito amoroso entre las personas con quien se vive y más si son del mismo sexo; aunque el decir eso es engañarme a mi mismo, puesto que yo también caí en ese juego de la vida.

Pero una cosa es sentir algo por alguien y otra tu ser esa persona especial para otro, en este caso, otros; eso es lo que me tiene un poco abatido y pensativo desde hace días, el irme enterando que soy especial me gusta, pero no se si es lo que quiero, aunque en ocasiones dudo de las circunstancias y es ahí donde vuelvo al principio; ¿qué tal si me equivoco?... tengo que aclarar que el hecho no me molesta y lo que más deseo en este momento es tener a alguien a mi lado con el cual pueda compartir momentos de felicidad y tristeza, pero repito, ¿y si elijo mal? en serio, no quiero equivocarme.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni cuenta me di de varios detalles, se dice que hay que ser congruente con lo que se dice, se piensa y se hace; pero en esta vida ¿quién es totalmente sincero con eso?, luego uno se arrepiente de varias cosas que hace, aunque yo soy de los que piensa que no hay que arrepentirse, sencillamente no hay que volverlo a hacer; pero de nuevo caemos en el error humano, todos somos masoquistas por naturaleza y nos gusta martirizarnos de a gratis sino ¿que chiste tendría la vida?.

La gente luego piensa que mi forma de ser es un poco extraña, tengo unos cambios de ánimo muy repentinos aunque nunca llego a ser grosero, solo que me juzgan sin conocerme y el hecho de ser alguien público aumenta ese debate sobre mi persona, aunque en resumidas cuentas, siempre terminan diciendo que soy alguien muy entregado, en eso tienen razón, pero ¿hasta que grado es eso cierto? aunque muchas veces no lo parece, soy alguien temeroso y tímido y eso me hace actuar de forma incongruente, demostrándome que jamás enlazaré lo que pienso, digo y hago… realmente soy patético, pero no dejo de ser un ser humano.

En lo que voy camino a mi destino, me pongo a pensar en lo que me ha llevado a todas estas cavilaciones, ¿por qué me tenia que pasar a mi?, esta muy equivocado quien piense que es lindo ser la manzana de la discordia, es pesado y a veces te trae problemas, tal vez no físicos, pero sin duda psicológicos. bConfianza/b, bPromesa/b, bSeguridad/b y bEsperanza/b; eso es lo que los define totalmente, y lo que me hace estar tan pensativo; ¿cuál elegir?...

_**CONFIANZA**_

JaeJoong estaba en la sala del departamento viendo una película, YunHo, YooChun y ChangMin habían salido a hacer unas compras mientras que JunSu estaba en el estudio navegando por Internet; como a la mitad de la película el pelirubio la detuvo y se fue a preparar unas galletas a la cocina, sabía que a todos les encantaba las que el preparaba; después de un rato, JunSu entró a la cocina con unas hojas en la mano y con una expresión un poco malhumorada.

¿Y ahora… porque traes esa cara?

Nada… cosas que uno encuentra por Internet… en verdad que a la gente le gusta hablar cosas sin importarle si lastima los sentimientos de los implicados o sin saber si lo que dicen es verdad…

¿Encontraste algo que hablara sobre ti?

Algo así… y me da coraje porque ni siquiera se acercan un poco a la realidad, aunque a veces si me gustaría que lo que dicen fuera cierto… - JaeJoong se quedo un momento pensativo, JunSu se estaba contradiciendo un poco, por fin ¿le gustaba o no que hablaran de él?

Si te explicaras mejor te podría entender, la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que dices; ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste en Internet?

Leí… unos fics

¿Fics… te alteras por unos cuantos fics? – el pelirubio rodó los ojos y prosiguió amasando la harina para las galletas

Es que no son unos fics cualquiera, ahí dice que entre nosotros hay sexo y demás cosas… - Jae volteó a ver a su compañero, ya sabía que algunas veces algunas fans escribían sobre esas cosas, pero no era nada nuevo, no comprendía la exaltación de JunSu

Ya sabes como es esto Su… pero no hagas caso, tu sabes la verdad de las cosas, ya es cuento viejo eso de que a mi me ponen con YunHo y a ti con YooChun, hasta a veces les seguimos la corriente, ya sabes que hay que ganar fans jejeje…

Pues eso precisamente es lo que me molesta

¿Ganar fans?

Noooo… que siempre me ponen con YooChun…

Sabes que no es verdad, además no puede ser tan grave lo que ponen ¿no?

Mira te leeré un ejemplo _"YooChun se acercó cautelosamente a donde JunSu estaba durmiendo, sin hacer mucho ruido fue acercando su rostro al durmiente hasta que sus labios se tocaron, en ese momento Junsu se despertó asustando un poco a YooChun creyendo que este le reclamaría por tan grande osadía, pero fue todo lo contrario, el otro cerró de nuevo sus ojos jalando hacía si el rostro de YooChun profundizando aún más el beso, aunque nunca lo habían dicho, esto era lo que más anhelaban"_… ¿ya viste?

Pues… es que te llevas mucho con él, es lógico… además no deberías de molestarte por eso, que mejor que con él, que aunque sabemos que no es cierto eso de su "relación" pues no hay problema entre ustedes, YooChun no se molesta, solo se ríe…

Pues si pero… - JunSu comenzó a sonrojarse un poco – …a mi me gustaría que me pusieran con otro en un momento dado… mira te leeré otro segmento de otro fic _'El departamento estaba solo, todos habían salido a hacer diversas cosas, solo dos de los cinco muchachos se habían quedado ya que sabían que este era el momento oportuno para demostrar eso que ante los demás no podían…_ - _'por fin solos'_ – dijo el más chico comenzando a acercarse por la espalda del otro – '_no sabes cuanto añoraba por que los demás se fueran de una vez por todas'_ – Jae escuchaba atento a lo que decía JunSu mientras seguía preparando las galletas sin darse cuenta que este ya no leía ningún papel – _'no encontraba el momento preciso para poder expresarte lo que siento, en verdad me gustas… y mucho'_…

Creo que a veces las fans profundizan mucho en sentimientos, hasta parecen novelas… – comentaba Jae sin mirar a su compañero mientras tomaba unos ingredientes - …¿y quienes son esos dos que ponen en ese fic?

Tu… y yo…

¿Nosotros?... jajajaja definitivamente esto esta de locos

¿Se te hace difícil imaginarnos juntos?

No, solo que no es muy común, pero definitivamente a algunas fans les gusta la pareja que hacemos

¿Y a ti te gusta?... – JaeJoong enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta de su compañero ¿a que venía esta al caso?; se giró con la intención de preguntarle sobre esto pero al momento de hacerlo un par de brazos lo acorralaron contra la mesa apegándolo al cuerpo del otro impidiendo que dijera una sola palabra - …porque definitivamente, a mi me encanta…

Ju… JunSu pero que… - el pelirubio no pudo decir nada mas ya que un par de labios atacaron los suyos al instante, aprisionándolos y dominándolos de tal forma que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad; estaba impactado y sin poder mover un solo músculo, esto le permitió poder apreciar como su compañero tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto de sus bocas y suplicando con su gesto que este le correspondiera

JaeJoong no supo realmente que fue lo que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a cerrar sus ojos entregándose a ese beso, permitiendo que la lengua del otro entrara en su boca degustando cada rincón de esta mientras miles de sensaciones se formaban en su cuerpo; intriga, duda, calor… arrepentimiento; esto fue el click que escucho en su cabeza en el momento que decidió apartar a JunSu haciendo que el beso terminara en ese momento.

¿Por… porque? – preguntó el más grande con su rostro bajo mientras sus manos se sostenían de la orilla de la mesa donde aún seguía apoyado al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento

Me gustas Jae… – dijo un poco sofocado por la acción antes realizada, con una de sus manos alzó el rostro de su compañero haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos - …no se ni como comenzó este sentimiento, solo se que me encanta estar cerca de ti y aunque he tratado por todos los medios de sacarte de mi mente, no lo he logrado, siempre estas ahí presente con cada acción que haces, al cantar, al bailar, al decir alguna broma; lo que sea que hagas me parece el mejor espectáculo que jamás haya visto

JaeJoong no cabía en su asombro, jamás imagino que JunSu pensara en él de esa forma ¿entonces todo eso que llego diciendo a la cocina era la forma de declararle su sentir? pero ¿por qué él? ¿qué lo hacia ser tan especial para su compañero?

Pero JunSu… no… no entiendo… yo… ¿por qué yo?

Eres un chico genial, con unos sentimientos hermosos que destilan por cada poro de tu piel, siempre que estamos angustiados o en problemas podemos contar contigo, tu llegas y nos haces sentir bien con solo tu presencia; es bien cierto eso que dicen que pareces la madre de nosotros, pero para mi eso ya no es suficiente; te necesito a mi lado Jae, te necesito tanto… - el más chico comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro con su pulgar ya que aún la seguía sosteniendo cuando hizo que lo viera a los ojos; el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo, mil preguntas surgían en su mente pero no podía articular palabra alguna, al parecer JunSu adivino esto ya que sin necesidad de que el otro dijera algo este siguió hablando - …muchas veces cuando he visto que cualquiera de los chicos esta cerca de ti, no puedo evitar ponerme celoso; todos nos llevamos muy bien, pero sin duda conmigo es con quien estas mas alejado, se que mi carácter y mi forma de ser es a veces un poco arisca, pero créeme que no es con intención – JunSu al decir todo esto tenía una cara muy seria que ponía aún más nervioso al rubio - ¿tu crees que no me duele notar que cuando nos sientan en una entrevista siempre dejas un gran espacio entre nosotros? en esos momentos envidio tanto a YunHo por el simple hecho de tenerte siempre cerca; ¿tu crees que no me da envidia YooChun y ChangMin que siempre te tienen a su lado?...

JunSu yo… - trató de hablar por fin el rubio al notar como su compañero comenzaba a tensarse, lo sabía ya que la presión de la mano sobre su rostro le indicaba esto, pero fue interrumpido por el otro

Trato por todos los medios de llamar tu atención, pero nadie lo nota, ni los chicos, ni las fans, ni siquiera tú… por eso es que da la impresión que siempre estoy discutiendo o peleando contigo, porque se que en esos momentos TU me estas mirando y no sabes lo feliz que me siento cuando esto sucede, esa es la razón de mis continuas "discusiones", para poder retener tu atención en mi; pero siempre sucede algo que hace que ese momento mágico se desbarate, ya sea la intervención de YooChun, o algún comentario de YunHo, hasta la risa de ChangMin y entonces tu atención se vuelca totalmente en los demás, es por eso que parece que siempre salgo perdiendo y me enojo, pero no por lo que se discutía, sino porque tu ya no me estas mirando… - la mano de JunSu por fin abandonó el rostro de JaeJoong para llevarla hasta su frente y golpearla levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos - …pero todo indica que ante los demás estas acciones son signo de que somos los más distantes y definitivamente no es esto lo que quiero, lo que yo más deseo es ser esa persona especial para ti, en algunas ocasiones te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi para todo, pero son pocas las veces que puedo hacerlo al 100 ya que todos… - en ese momento el mas chico frunció un poco el entrecejo abriendo por fin los ojos, pero casi al instante se repuso posando su vista en la del otro - …desean verte siempre feliz, pero en verdad quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo, que me tengas esa misma confianza que tienes en ellos aunque mi actitud a veces parezca lo contrario, pero… ¿creo que lo estoy haciendo mal verdad?

JaeJoong ablando su mirada mientras levantaba una mano y comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de su compañero, todo lo que le había dicho hace un momento lo había dejado sorprendido pero a la vez le había enternecido al máximo.

JunSu, te tengo toda la confianza del mundo, siempre que lo he necesitado estas a mi lado, créeme cuando te digo que en mi corazón estas en un lugar muy especial al igual que los chicos, yo… - en ese momento JunSu agarro la mano del rubio apartándola de su rostro y acto seguido acercó su cuerpo al del otro en un abrazo desesperado ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mas grande

¡¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!... – dijo con voz fuerte ahogando el grito contra la piel del otro - …yo no quiero ser igual que los demás para ti, quiero ser único, quiero ser especial, quiero… quiero que me ames, como yo te amo a ti…

¿Realmente me amas? – preguntó el rubio incrédulo

Como no tienes una idea…

Pero Su, soy hombre a ti siempre te han gustado las chicas lindas ¿cómo es posible que te guste yo? y más importante ¿cómo es posible que me ames? – el más chico apretó un poco mas sus brazos contra el cuerpo del otro

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo al principio, pero tu eres mejor que cualquier chica linda, sin duda eres lo que necesito, a quien realmente necesito… además, para que necesito una chica si tu tienes todo lo que me gusta

¿A… a que te refieres? – preguntó JaeJoong cuando sintió como se separa un poco el otro de su cuerpo y lo miraba a los ojos

Lo que quiero decir es que en ti esta todo lo que yo busco y me encanta… – lentamente acercó su rostro al del otro posando sus labios sobre la oreja derecha del rubio regalándole un delicado beso mientras susurraba - …me escuchas cuando lo necesito… - movió su rostro un poco hasta llegar a los ojos del otro el cual los cerro al sentir los labios del mas chico sobre uno de ellos - …ves por mi cuando estoy en problemas… - descendió hasta posarlos sobre la punta de la nariz del rubio - …me inspiras seguridad con todo lo que me rodea… - situó sus labios ahora sobre los del otro - …dices cosas reconfortantes cuando es necesario… - siguió su camino hasta posarlos sobre su hombro - …te siento latente cuando estas cerca… - se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos los cuales aún mantenía cerrados escuchando cada cosa que decía su compañero; pero lentamente fue abriéndolos hasta que focalizó los del otro los cuales transmitían una sinceridad jamás vista en JunSu, iba a decir algo pero este se le adelantó - …tus cinco sentidos están conmigo, los percibo todos y cada uno de ellos con cualquier cosa que haga, me transmites una confianza que jamás creí llegar a sentir más que con la persona a la que fuera a amar y por eso se que esa persona eres tú

JaeJoong sintió una opresión en el pecho que por un momento creyó era de angustia, pero si era un sentimiento negativo ¿por qué esa opresión se sentía tan bien?; no dejaba de lado el hecho que se sentía extraño al escuchar todo lo confesado por JunSu, pero definitivamente nunca nadie le había hecho ver que podía ser especial para alguien, ser esa persona deseada y única que todo mundo busca encontrar y definitivamente eso lo emocionó de sobremanera.

JunSu, no se que decirte, en verdad que tus palabras me llenaron pero tal vez estas confundido

No, yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos y aunque se que no es recíproco, lucharé para que algún día lo sea

Tal vez estas malinterpretando mis acciones, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero recuerda que así soy con todos, como te había dicho antes, para mi los cuatro son muy especiales y por ustedes haría cualquier cosa…

Pero cada quien siente eso de manera distinta, y en lo que a mi concierne todas tus acciones me han hecho despertar esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones; sin darte cuenta me has ido enamorando y quiero que tu lo hagas de mi… - el más chico lo abrazó fuertemente una vez más, solo que esta ocasión el rubio le correspondió mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del otro; lo recién dicho le había afectado de sobremanera, no sabía si negativa o positivamente, pero se sentía ofuscado e incrédulo, seguramente su amigo estaba en un error

Tú siempre buscas la perfección y definitivamente yo no lo soy, tú necesitas a alguien que…

¡¡BASTA!! – interrumpió el menor haciendo más fuerte su abrazo – deja de menospreciarte Jae, nadie en este mundo es perfecto, pero para mi tu eres lo más cercano a eso, tienes todos los atributos para serlo…

JunSu se separo del otro mientras retiraba sus manos de su cuello y lo tomaba de las manos regalándole una sonrisa de esas que solo el podía dar, fue acercando su rostro al del rubio deteniéndose cuando sus narices se rozaron, el menor cerró los ojos y junto sus labios a los del otro en un beso delicado pero lleno de entrega; en esta ocasión JaeJoong no se resistió y desde el momento que sintió el contacto de su compañero respondió sin chistar, después de unos minutos, JunSu comenzó a repartir tiernos besos por todo el rostro del mayor dejando rastros húmedos por donde pasaba.

Tienes tanto que ofrecer y tú no te das cuenta de eso… - se detuvo un momento cuando llegó a su oreja - …la suavidad de tu piel… - siguió repartiendo besos hasta que llegó a su cuello - …tu voz, que para mi es la más hermosa de todas… - JunSu soltó de las manos al rubio y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa botón por botón y con sus dedos iba acariciando la piel que iba siendo descubierta mientras sus labios iban siguiendo el camino que sus manos dejaban - …tu firme pecho… - se acercó a una de las tetillas de su compañero y con su lengua comenzó a trazar círculos mientras que de la garganta del mayor comenzaban a salir gemidos apenas audibles; el descenso continuó hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre su ombligo - …tu vientre bien definido, tienes un cuerpo fabuloso… - hundió su lengua en ese orificio brindándole una calida sensación al rubio que comenzaba exactamente en ese lugar donde ahora JunSu jugaba y extendiéndose un poco más al sur; las manos del menor acariciaban los costados del estómago de JaeJoong e iban retirando todo rastro de tela que encontraban hasta que se toparon con la pretina del pantalón del otro, se detuvieron un momento por ese obstáculo que les impedían seguir disfrutando del calor que emanaba esa piel, pero no fue inconveniente para que las caricias continuaran aun sobre esa estorbada prenda - …tus caderas tan torneadas y estrechas… - el rubio no dejaba de observar todo lo que el otro hacía y ese calor en su interior seguía creciendo al igual que su miembro que comenzaba a despertar, esto fue notado al instante por JunSu que no dudo en situarse ante ese "abultado problema" deteniendo toda acción y concentrando su visión en ese lugar en específico - …tu masculinidad aclamando por atención, esa… - levantó su mirada hasta toparse con la otra que lo observaba mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior - …que yo deseo darte – sin miramiento alguno JunSu poso sus labios sobre el bulto que formaba el miembro de JaeJoong bajo sus pantalones y ejerciendo presión por cada beso que ofrecía provocando que el mayor emitiera un gemido sonoro al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás

¡¡Jun… JunSu aaahh!! – el menor sonrió en su interior al escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan sensual, estaba feliz de poder excitar de esa manera a su compañero; los gemidos siguieron escuchándose conforme la atención iba aumentando, de pronto JunSu se detuvo y desde su posición observó de nueva cuanta al otro

¿Quieres que te siga nombrando todos los atributos que tienes o ya me explique lo suficiente? – unas sonrisa se dejó ver en ese angelical rostro mientras JaeJoong controlaba su respiración, este lo miró y luego cerró sus ojos teniendo un debate interno sobre lo que pasaba, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ¿para que negárselo a él mismo?, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho

No… no debería permitirte que hicieras eso pero… ¡¡maldición!!, se siente tan bien

¿Entonces… sigo? – preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el miembro del otro aun cautivo bajo el pantalón y masajeando esa zona mientras se relamía los labios

Mmmm… JunSu… - el rubio puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro comenzando a acariciarla de manera necesitada dándole a entender que no lo detendría para nada, el menor captó la "indirecta" y se disponía a atacar de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse

¡¡Ya estamos en casa!! – la voz de ChangMin anunciaba la llegada de los demás de su compromiso

¡¡Demonios!! – bufó por lo bajo el menor poniéndose de pie mientras que JaeJoong intentaba enderezarse y acomodar su ropa de manera rápida ya que en cualquier momento los otros tres estarían en la cocina

JunSu observaba todo lo que hacía su compañero, el como se abotonaba la camisa y se la dejaba por fuera para tratar de ocultar su "repentino estado" pero notando como esto no resultaba, así que el rubio tomó rápidamente el delantal que estaba a un lado de la estufa colocándoselo para lograr su cometido; se le veía realmente nervioso y eso provocó que el menor sonriera un poco a pesar de la incontrolable ira que estaba sintiendo por haber sido interrumpido.

JaeJoong se giró y puso sus manos sobre la mesa donde aún estaban los ingredientes de las galletas que estaba preparando antes de "su encuentro" con JunSu, seguía temblando por las sensaciones que el menor le había hecho sentir y temía que los demás lo fueran a notar; en eso sintió como su compañero lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que se girara para quedar de frente a él.

Tranquilo, te ves como si nada hubiera pasado, pero quiero que te quede claro que todo esto que te dije es verdad y realmente me siento así… te amo Jae y espero que pienses en todo esto que te demostré… y lo más importante, que a pesar de todo en mi tienes un amigo sin igual en el cual puedes depositar toda tu **confianza**, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti… - JunSu acarició el cabello del mayor de una forma amorosa mientras se acercaba a sus labios depositando un ligero beso sobre ellos alejándose al instante mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina en el momento en que los otros tres iban entrando

¡Ah si aquí están!... hola JunSu – dijo YooChun que iba al frente de los demás

Mmm – contestó el otro mientras iba pasando a su lado sin hacerles el menor caso y chocando un poco su hombro con el del líder

¿Y a este que le pasa?

No se, ya sabes que últimamente esta de odioso con todo… ¿qué haces Jae? – preguntó el más alto acercándose al rubio que había comenzado a amasar de nueva cuenta la harina

Galletas…

¡¡Que rico!!... ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

No gracias, mejor vayan a ver la televisión o algo así en lo que yo termino

De acuerdo, pero conste que te quisimos ayudar porque no nos gusta verte trabajando como criada – comentó YunHo mientras con la mirada le decía a los otros dos que se fueran de ahí tal cual lo había pedido el rubio, pero de pronto algo llamó su atención - ¿y estas hojas?... ¿de que son? – JaeJoong de pronto se giró y vio como el líder las sostenía en sus manos mientras las miraba, quería salir corriendo en ese momento y arrebatárselas de las manos, pero un comentario de ChangMin hizo que declinara la idea

Están en blanco, de seguro JunSu quería escribir alguna de sus miles ideas para una canción, ya saben el regadero que deja por el departamento… en fin, cualquier cosa nos avisas Jae

Por fin los tres chicos salieron de la cocina dejando a un JaeJoong completamente aireado, ¿hojas en blanco?... eso quería decir que todo lo que "leyó" JunSu había sido inventado con el fin de poder acercarse a él, todo lo tenía planeado desde antes; cerró sus ojos fuertemente y de nuevo las palabras del escandaloso del grupo regresaron a su mente " _te amo Jae y espero que pienses en todo esto que te demostré… y lo más importante, que a pesar de todo en mi tienes un amigo sin igual en el cual puedes depositar toda tu confianza_"… los abrió de nuevo mientras su cabeza era un nido de confusiones ¿qué debía hacer?

Confianza… - murmuró - …aish… - sin más siguió con la preparación de las galletas aunque su mente no dejaba de pensar en cierto escandaloso y las sensaciones que le había hecho sentir.

_**PROMESA**_

Mil prendas salían volando por todas direcciones, por más que buscaba no encontraba nada que le agradara para ponerse y ya no faltaba mucho para la entrevista que tendrían, esa ocasión les habían permitido salir con el vestuario de su elección y eso hizo sentir cómodo a todos los chicos; pero ahora no encontraba la indumentaria perfecta para esa ocasión.

¡¡Diablos… necesito un guardarropa nuevo!!

Yo creo que eres exagerado – dijo una voz desde la puerta - tienes bastante y muy buena, cualquier cosa que te pongas estará bien Jae, solo es una entrevista

ChangMin, en serio nada me gusta, no se porque pero siento que ya toda mi ropa es una porquería, con nada luzco bien…

Eres un caso perdido, a veces pareces chica cuando dices ese tipo de cosas

¡¡No soy mujer!! y no vuelvas a decirlo nunca – dijo el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido, algo que detestaba era que lo compararan con una chica

De acuerdo, discúlpame no fue mi intención, solo que te preocupas por pequeñeces, te juro que tus fans mueren con cualquier cosa que te pongas y si no encuentras que, solo sal desnudo y veras que hasta te irá mejor – dijo el menor de la casa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Ja ja ja… no sabes el ataque de risa que tengo ChangMin, mejor ve a ver si ya puso la marrana y déjame seguir viendo que me puedo poner

De hecho tendríamos que estarnos yendo ya, pero como siempre si no es por uno, es por otro; YunHo apenas se meterá a bañar y sabes que tarda horas ahí dentro, JunSu esta bien dormido en la otra habitación, YooChun esta viendo la televisión y…

¡¡ YOOCHUN!! – interrumpió el mayor pasando por un lado del otro ignorando sus palabras, avanzó apresurado hasta la sala donde sabía que su compañero estaría haciendo zapping – ¡¡YooChun, YooChun!!

¿Qué pasa? – dijo el otro mientras seguía cambiando de canal constantemente

Necesito de tu ayuda urgentemente – se arrodillo frente a él para quedar sus caras al mismo nivel

¿Te sientes mal?... ¿te lastimaste con algo?

No…

¿Rompiste alguna cosa?

No…

¿Necesitas dinero?

No… bueno ahora que lo mencionas… aish no, no es eso…

¿Entonces?

No tengo que ponerme… - el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar hasta que un bufido se escucho detrás de ellos, ChangMin los miraba con cara de fastidio dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida

Saldré un momento, se ve que esto va para largo y estoy sumamente aburrido, regreso en un rato que ya todos estén listos para irnos – y sin más salió del departamento; los otros dos chicos solo lo vieron hasta que este cerró la puerta luego se voltearon a ver de nuevo

YooChun, préstame de tu ropa, eres el único que tiene la misma medida que yo…

Jae, sabes que no debes de pedirla, puedes tomar lo que gustes eso si… solo cuídamela mucho

Pero no tengo idea que ponerme, ¡ayúdame!

De acuerdo, vamos a la recámara

Los dos chicos se dirigieron para el lugar mencionado donde ambos tenían toda su ropa, uno de los grandes motivos por el cual los otros tres decidieron dejarlos a los dos en una habitación para ellos y sus debilidades "fashion". YooChun abrió su lado del armario y comenzó a ver que tenía, todo bajo la atenta mirada de JaeJoong.

Pues no se… ¿cómo de que color te quieres vestir?

¿Que color me sienta bien?

Jae… cualquier color te va bien

¿Tu crees?... pues no se, ¿que tal negro?

A ver déjame ver – YooChun comenzó a sacar varias prendas y las colocaba sobre la cama – vete probando de esas, a ver si te convence alguna – el rubio comenzó a hacer lo que su compañero le decía; de vez en cuando YooChun lo veía de reojo en lo que sacaba mas ropa

Después de probarse casi todo, JaeJoong no quedaba convencido con nada, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, cierto que no era difícil para él elegir que ponerse, pero esta ocasión no entendía el porque se le complicaba tanto el elegir el atuendo apropiado. YooChun prácticamente ya había sacado todo el armario y estaba sentado en su cama viendo como su compañero se ponía y se quitaba prenda por prenda frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en su habitación.

¿Qué te parece así? – preguntó el mayor poniéndose una camisa de seda color negro junto con unos pantalones de cuero muy entallados

Pues solo se que hace mucho calor y dentro de esos pantalones te asaras como pollo, pero de que te quedan súper bien… de eso no queda la menor duda…

Mmm… ¿entonces?, creo que ChangMin tenía razón, voy a tener que salir desnudo

No creo que sea lo adecuado, pero si tu quieres…

Mejor sigo haciendo combinaciones, a ver pásame ese pantalón de mezclilla, creo que es el que más me ha convencido… - YooChun se levantó y agarró la prenda pedida por su compañero, pero al acercarse a él vio que este peleaba con el zipper del pantalón que traía puesto - …maldición, esta cosa no quiere bajar… - el más chico sonrió de medio lado

A ver, deja que te ayude

YooChun se hincó frente al otro y comenzó a intentar bajar el zipper, pero este no cedía, o al menos eso hizo creer al otro ya que ese pantalón era de él y sabía el truco que tenía, no por nada lo había puesto entre la ropa a elegir adrede, sabía que ese momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano.

Poniendo cara de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, YooChun comenzó a poner mas presión a su labor, logrando con esto que los movimientos de su mano fueran sentidos por el miembro del rubio provocándole la necesidad de aguantar la respiración de cuando en cuando; esto lo noto el menor y en ese momento supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, por eso sus movimientos incrementaron hasta que logró que saliera un leve gemido de los labios del mayor.

¿Qué pasa Jae? – preguntó con "inocencia"

Na… nada, mejor… mejor sigo intentando quitármelo yo

Pero no vas a poder, necesitas fuerza para poder bajarlo, y tu mismo no lo lograras, deja que lo siga intentando…

¡¡NO!! – JaeJoong retrocedió un paso, él sabía muy bien que no lo conseguiría así, pero lo que su compañero estaba haciendo lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, además de que no se estaba dando cuanta de la situación embarazosa en el que lo estaba poniendo

¿Por qué te pones así?

Es que… es que… se esta haciendo tarde y tu tienes que arreglarte también, mejor ve vistiéndote en lo que yo sigo intentando quitarme esto…

Yo me iré vestido así, prácticamente ya no tengo nada que hacer de aquí hasta que nos vayamos

Pues entonces… emmm… - el rubio no sabía que decir para evitar que YooChun insistiera en seguir ayudándole, pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por las palabras del otro

Jae… ¿estas excitado?

¿Qué?... yo no… - JaeJoong bajó su mirada y pudo notar como se marcaba su miembro en esos apretados pantalones, comenzó a ruborizarse de manera notable, ¿cómo era posible que con solo un roce de la mano de su compañero pudiera ponerse en ese estado? - …de seguro es por lo apretado de los pantalones, no es que este en ese estado… solo… solo, es que se marca más por esa razón… si, eso debe de ser

Mmm… ok, bueno entonces permite que te siga ayudando, sino nunca podrás salir de ellos

Así esta bien YooChun, en serio, ahorita logro sacármelos

El menor ya no insistió, pero sabía que el rubio no lo lograría así que todo era cuestión de esperar; JaeJoong le dio la espalda a su compañero e intentó una vez más poderse desprender de esa prenda que ya estaba comenzando a molestarle de gran manera, saber que YooChun lo había visto en ese estado le daba muchísima vergüenza y más el saber que había sido por su culpa.

YooChun se dirigió a la cama y tomó una camisa color blanco que era de sus favoritas, la puso sobre su hombro y se giró para quedar de espaldas a JaeJoong que seguía intentando sin éxito lograr su cometido. Tomó al rubio de los hombros y lo giro precipitadamente haciendo que el otro abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos ante dicha acción, el menor alzó su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla del más grande comenzando a acariciarla de manera sutil y logrando con esto que el otro se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales el rubio se quedó prácticamente en otro mundo, por fin su cabeza reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que hacía el otro, se sentía por demás incómodo, ¿porque YooChun lo estaba acariciando de esa manera?, ya varias veces le había acariciado la mejilla, pero no sabía el porque esta vez lo sentía diferente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba así que rápidamente pensó en preguntarle el porque lo hacía, pero el otro se le adelantó.

¡Estas sudando!... batallar con esos pantalones te esta alterando mucho Jae, mira nada más como estas…

¿Sudando? – JaeJoong sintió como el otro retiraba su mano y como estaba un poco húmeda producto del sudor que había quitado de su rostro; ¿así que solo le estaba limpiando y no acariciando? ahora si que se estaba volviendo loco

Si, imagínate… si aquí dentro de la casa estas así de acalorado, ¿te imaginas en la calle y con esos pantalones?... por eso te digo que mejor uses otra prenda

Pues eso intento… pero no se dejan…

Mira, descánsate un poco de los pantalones y mejor piensa en lo que te pondrás arriba… - YooChun llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa negra que el rubio traía puesta, y comenzó a quitarlo uno por uno de una manera bastante lenta para el gusto del otro

Yo puedo hacerlo YooChun, en serio…

Tú fuiste a pedirme ayuda, así que ahora te aguantas…

Una vez que la camisa estuvo totalmente desabotonada, el menor se detuvo a contemplar el cuerpo del otro, cierto que eran de una complexión bastante similar, pero el pecho de JaeJoong siempre fue más marcado que el suyo y eso lo hacía ver por demás atractivo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba como ido admirando al otro, se golpeó mentalmente ya que el rubio lo estaba mirando directamente al rostro como tratando de comprender que era lo que le sucedía; casi al momento comenzó a actuar como si solamente estuviera en su labor de "modisto" y se dispuso a retirar la camisa que momentos antes fue desabotonada pero pasando sus manos por los brazos del rubio regalándole una caricia que desde cuando tenía deseos de proporcionarle.

JaeJoong se sentía más nervios que antes, ahora comenzaba a creer que había sido mala idea pedirle ayuda a su compañero, pero como siempre su vanidad podía más que todo; por fin la camisa fue retirada y echada a un lado sin mucha importancia y al momento la otra fue puesta sobre su cuerpo, de nueva cuenta el menor comenzó con su labor de abotonar la prenda y una vez que dicha acción fue concluida se alejó un paso del rubio para contemplarlo.

Esta camisa me gusta más… hace lucir mucho mejor tu rostro

¿En verdad lo crees?

Claro, mírate al espejo para que lo compruebes… – el rubio se giró un poco y contemplo su figura en el mencionado artículo, en verdad que el otro tenía razón, con esa camisa lucía mucho mejor - … de hecho con esos pantalones te queda muy bien – eso también era cierto, pero sin duda Jae no quería usarlos, ya no le tenía muy buena espina a la prenda y cuanto antes deseaba quitárselos

No, no lo creo… mejor me pongo los otros YooChun

De acuerdo…

El menor estaba como embelezado admirando a través del espejo como el otro intentaba de nueva cuenta quitarse los pantalones pero de nuevo sin ningún éxito, pudo notar como este comenzaba a sudar un poco por el esfuerzo de bajar el zipper y como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo por dicha acción; de pronto ya no lo resistió más, sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y expresar lo que realmente sentía y esto lo hizo notar al instante.

Sin miramiento alguno volteó a su compañero y unió sus labios con los del otro mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo comenzando a acariciar la espalda del otro; JaeJoong no podía creer lo que pasaba, su compañero, su amigo… lo estaba besando, rápidamente la imagen de JunSu vino a su mente recordándole lo que apenas un par de días había ocurrido en la cocina y que con mucho esfuerzo había estado tratando de olvidar.

Por fin el menor se separó un poco del otro con sus ojos cerrados, esto el rubio lo pudo notar ya que en ningún momento él lo había hecho; cuando por fin YooChun los abrió pudo ver la cara de confusión que el otro tenía, sabía que este no iba a corresponder su beso y que iba a querer una explicación de lo ocurrido.

Jae… se lo que estas pensando, pero primero que nada quiero dejarte claro que no fue un arrebato del momento, lo que hice lo hice porque quise y así lo siento…

Todo este tiempo, ¿fue coquetería lo que hacías?

Así soy por naturaleza, en el momento que me pediste ayuda para elegir la ropa pensé que era una buena oportunidad para admirarte una vez más

¿Una vez más?

Si Jae, de un tiempo para acá no dejo de pensar en ti, comenzó de repente cuando me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarte cada vez que te cambiabas de ropa, cada vez que dormías… ¿creo que esto esta de locos no crees?

Pero YooChun… esto… esto… es imposible

¿Por qué imposible?... recuerda que somos muy unidos Jae, somos casi como almas gemelas, aunque realmente nunca hemos entendido el porque

Pero eso que estás sintiendo… ha de ser una confusión, se que eres coqueto sin igual, pero esto es ridículo…

¿Crees que mis sentimientos son ridículos?... ¿solo por el simple hecho de que me guste un hombre?

No pero… hay no no no… - YooChun tomó la mano del rubio y depositó un beso sobre esta logrando captar su atención, ya que en su desconcierto había bajado el rostro y tapado sus ojos con ella; una vez que sus miradas se encontraron el menor sonrió posando esa mano sobre su pecho

Recuerdo… esa ocasión en la que fuimos al lago de escapada solos tu y yo… en ese entonces apenas había comenzado mi atracción por ti, de hecho estaba bastante asustado al principio ya que nunca había sentido nada igual ni siquiera con las chicas con las que he salido o alguna de mis novias; al principio no quería ir, pero algo muy grande me motivo a hacerlo ya que sabía que estarías solo conmigo y toda tu atención se centraría en mi, esa fue la primera vez que me dieron ganas de besarte pero no me sentía listo… - un rubor amenazó las mejillas de YooChun haciendo que se coloraran al decir esto último - …más que nada porque ni yo mismo me entendía, quería estar seguro de esto que comenzaba a despertar en mi interior; pero fue hasta que te vi con esa chica con la que saliste un tiempo, cuando me di cuenta que te quería para mi… - apretó la mano del otro aun más fuerte sobre su pecho, el rubio podía sentir como el corazón del otro latía muy aprisa; lo último dicho por su compañero le hizo recordar un detalle que hasta ahora no comprendía, pero que por lo visto ya había obtenido la respuesta

Entonces… esa ocasión en la que ella se fue diciéndome que yo era un poco hombre y además gay y que ahora comprendía el porque del famoso "soulmate"… fue porque ¿tu le inventaste algo sobre nosotros? – YooChun soltó la mano del rubio de pronto y bajo su rostro sin contestar nada, esa acción respondió mejor que cualquier palabra - ¿por qué hiciste eso?... ella en verdad me interesaba… - YooChun abrazo a JaeJoong de forma aprensiva, no soportaba verlo reclamándole de esa forma y menos por algo así

Por eso mismo… porque no la soportaba, no soportaba ver como ella te miraba, de la misma forma en la que te miraba yo… no soportaba ver como te tocaba, de la misma forma como deseaba tocarte yo… - YooChun alzó un poco su rostro y vio su reflejo en el espejo que tenía enfrente, se miro a él mismo por un momento y como tenía abrazado al rubio, mientras se observaba siguió hablando - …se que es egoísta lo que hice, pero te juro que no fue con el afán de lastimarte… perdóname por favor Jae… ¡perdóname!

YooChun… esto es de dementes, te quiero mucho pero no hay nada más allá, solo una hermosa amistad y una fraternidad que siempre nos unirán… yo no me podría ver contigo en realidad… - el menor se alejo un poco del cuerpo del otro sin dejar de mirarse al espejo y manteniendo su vista fija en el mismo, giró al otro para quedar de espaldas a él; el rubio al darse la vuelta se vio a el mismo en el espejo y como el otro se miraba de forma penetrante, luego de unos segundos, esa mirada se posó sobre él pero siempre a través del espejo

Entonces… mírame… míranos… - volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez por la espalda - …no te imagines nada y solo ve lo que sería una realidad…

JaeJoong no dejaba de mirarse a él mismo, en realidad no se atrevía a ver a YooChun por temor de ver algo que no sería; de pronto sintió como el menor comenzaba a acariciar su estómago por sobre la ropa pero se negaba a mirar más allá de su rostro, pudo apreciar como la cabeza de YooChun se ocultaba un poco tras la suya y como sus labios comenzaban a recorrerle la nuca mientras los movimientos de sus manos iban descendiendo poco a poco. Trató por todos los medios de no soltar un gemido ya que las ganas de hacerlo se estaban apoderando de él, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo y hasta este momento todo parecía estarle resultando.

Las invasoras por fin llegaron a la pretina del pantalón y comenzaron su recorrido hasta situarse sobre el zipper que había comenzado todo, con asombro vio como estas se colocaban sobre el y como el cierre comenzaba a bajar de una manera sencilla, ¿entonces desde un principio había planeado todo?, JaeJoong estaba inerte ante el contacto que estaba recibiendo y su mente divagaba en todos los momentos que había vivido con su compañero, ese que ahora prácticamente se le declaraba y lo estaba sometiendo, pero todos esos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como una de las manos de YooChun se introducía en su ropa interior y sujetaban con delicadeza su miembro; ahí fue donde todo el autocontrol que estaba teniendo hasta ese momento desapareció y fue cuando dejó escapar un gemido, uno que no deseaba que saliera pero que fue imposible mantenerlo retenido. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a YooChun en el espejo, contempló como lo estaba dominando y él aunque no lo deseaba se estaba dejando hacer.

La mano del menor comenzó a masajear el miembro del otro de forma suave, mientras estaba haciendo esto repartía besos por el cuello y hombros del mayor; este cerró los ojos por primera vez desde que YooChun comenzó a tocarlo, la sensación era fascinante pero no quería sentir eso, no de esa manera. Los movimientos del otro comenzaron a subir de intensidad y los gemidos del rubio cada vez se escuchaban más constantes.

Yoo…YooChun… aaahhh no por favor…

Solo siéntelo… siénteme…

No esta bien esto… mmm… tú no eres así

Pero por ti puedo ser de cualquier forma… – sus labios siguieron repartiendo besos mientras su mano seguía en su labor - …Jae, si me dieras la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, más que como amigo, más que como confidente… te prometo, te prometo que será todo como tu quieras… solo… solo dame una oportunidad

Las cosas… aaahh… no son así YooChun, en el corazón… no se manda, si se quiere conseguir algo… se debe luchar para eso y tu… aaahh tu lo sabes muy bien… - mientras decía esto, JaeJoong trataba de separarse del otro pero no lo conseguía, parte por el placer que estaba sintiendo y otra por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo el otro

La mano de YooChun se movía más frenéticamente y faltaba poco para que el rubio llegara a su clímax, pero lo último dicho por su compañero hizo que se detuviera súbitamente; fue sacando la mano de la ropa interior del otro y se apartó un poco dejándolo libre al fin; la entrepierna de JaeJoong estaba totalmente erguida, le dolía mucho y necesitaba descargarse cuanto antes.

JaeJoong volteó a ver a su compañero un momento y este estaba con el rostro bajo, comprendía el porque de sus acciones más no lo entendía; hizo además de irse, pero la mano del menor sostuvo su brazo sin lograr que lo hiciera.

Tienes razón… me deje llevar por un impulso… - alzó su mirada la cual comenzaba a llenarse de líquido salino - …pero como dices, se muy bien que las cosas se consiguen luchando y eso haré… pero te juro que si un día llegó a conseguirlo, no te arrepentirás de nada, te haré la persona más feliz que pueda existir… esa Jae… es una **promesa**

El rubio lo miró un momento y se soltó del agarre caminando rápido hacía la salida de la habitación, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sencillamente no terminaba de cavilar todo; pero ahorita lo que mas le agobiaba era su estado, llegó a la puerta del baño cuando esta se abrió de repente revelando al figura de YunHo saliendo de ahí.

Oye Jae, ya pronto estoy listo para irnos a la entre…

Demoraré un poco más, me tengo que dar un baño

Pero si lo hiciste antes que yo…

Pues no me lo di muy bien… y si tienen mucha prisa, váyanse sin mi y yo los alcanzo… – YunHo se quedó estático viendo como el otro azotaba la puerta, algo lo había hecho enfadar o ponerlo nervioso, solo reaccionaba así por esas dos razones; dudoso se dio la vuelta ya que tenia que terminar de arreglarse, luego trataría de averiguar que le pasaba; el rubio se recargó en el lavabo apretando la loza fuertemente - …promesas, promesas… ¿por qué diablos hizo eso?

JaeJoong abrió el agua fría y se metió apenas pudo deshacerse de toda la ropa que traía puesta, el toque que le había dado YooChun lo había llevado al límite, su mente no dejaba de procesar todo lo dicho y para colmo se entremezclaba con las palabras de JunSu unos días antes, sencillamente no lo podía creer… ¿qué estaba pasando?

_**SEGURIDAD**_

Los ensayos habían sido durísimos, faltaba poco para el nuevo tour y todo tenía que estar listo si querían presentar un buen show; tenían poco de haber llegado al departamento y prácticamente estaban tumbados en el primer lugar donde habían visto. YunHo parecía que era el que menos se agotaba y últimamente apenas llegaba a casa se metía al estudio a componer música, decía que eso le relajaba y que quería perfeccionarlo.Los otros cuatro chicos apenas y podían con su alma pero como cualquier ser humano tenían necesidades y comer era una de ellas.

Jae… tengo hambre

Pues come, no te estoy deteniendo para que no lo hagas

Es que no hay nada… ¿qué vas a cocinar hoy?

No cocinaré, me siento demasiado cansado para hacerlo, así que si quieres algo pídelo o sal a buscarlo – el rubio andaba muy irritado de un tiempo a la fecha, y esto ase notó una vez más cuando le contestó de esa manera a JunSu; el mencionado se entristeció un poco ya que no entendía la actitud del mayor aunado que en verdad estaba muriendo de hambre

JunSu, si quieres te acompaño a comprar algo de comer, Jae siempre nos atiende prácticamente en todo y creo que es justo que lo dejemos descansar un poco

Pero Chunnie, yo no quiero caminar…

¿Y quien dice que iremos caminando?... ¿qué no conoces los coches o que?

Tampoco quiero conducir…

Pues lo haré yo tonto… - YooChun se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostado y se dirigió a su compañero que estaba en el piso tendiéndole la mano - …anda, eres muy especial para la comida y no quiero que al rato me estés reclamando de que no te gusto lo que traje – JunSu lo pensó un momento, pero su compañero tenía razón, no le quedaba de otra

De acuerdo, pero yo elijo que comer y no quiero negativas…

Muy bien – dijo el más grande por fin ayudando al otro a pararse – ChangMin… ¿vienes?

No, sinceramente tengo mucha hambre, pero cualquier cosa que traigan me lo como, así que no es necesario que vaya

Como quieras… ahora venimos…

YooChun y JunSu salieron del departamento mientras seguían discutiendo el hecho de tener flojera por ir por la comida pero que no les quedaba de otra; una vez que ya no se escuchaban el menor del grupo se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tanto desgaste físico lo agotaba de sobremanera y el hecho de no comer enseguida lo irritaba, así que el agua sería su soporte por el momento.

Una vez que terminó dejo el vaso en el fregadero y salió de la cocina notando como el rubio seguía sentado en el comedor recostado sobre la mesa y no se había movido para nada en todo ese tiempo desde que llegaron.

¿Te sientes mal Jae?

No… solo que estas coreografías me matan, cada vez están mas complicadas y rítmicas y definitivamente yo no nací para bailar tanto

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, sin duda no somos muy buenos bailarines

No, ¿pero que tal cantamos? jejeje

Veo que estas de mejor humor… - el rubio dejo de sonreír, realmente no sabía a que se debían sus cambios de humor, aunque estaba seguro que eso no era del todo cierto

No estaba de mal humor Minnie, solo que me he sentido extraño últimamente, no se que me pasa, son alucinaciones mías yo creo, pero todo esta bien, no te preocupes…

Muy bien, pero si algo te molesta o te incomoda, no dudes en decirme y si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo pídelo…

Gracias…

Oye… hablando de extrañezas… ¿no crees que el que si ha estado algo raro estos días a sido YunHo?

Pues… no me había puesto a analizarlo, pero ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, como que ha estado algo cabizbajo… ¿tendrá algún problema?

Ni idea, pero ya sabes como es… se toma demasiado en serio su papel de líder y todas las cosas se las guarda para el mismo… así que ve a saber si de veras tiene algo o son alucinaciones nuestras…

Hablaré con él, pero eso será después de que se me quiete esta pesadez que traigo…

Ok… yo iré a leer un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago y siento que ya carezco de conocimientos…

Que nerd sonaste… pero pues que hacerle si así eres jajaja

No soy nerd, solo que me gusta estar enterado de las cosas, el querer ser culto no es ningún pecado

Claro que no… en verdad que te admiro por eso Minnie

¿Me… me admiras?... ¿a mi?

Si, siempre tratando de ser perfeccionista, todo meticuloso en las cosas que haces, aunque en ocasiones parezcas alguien aburrido, en verdad que no lo eres…

¿Parezco alguien aburrido?

A veces, pero yo se que eso no es cierto, así que quita esa cara que me das miedo y se que quieres venir a golpearme y ahorita no estoy con fuerzas para defenderme…

Sabes que me gusta maltratarte…

Te aprovechas de mi que es otra cosa… pero ya veras, algún día podré vengarme… - el menor se le quedó mirando al otro analizando todo lo que le había dicho, soltando un pequeño bufido es que se dio la vuelta para irse hacía su recámara

Bueno… iré a hacer lo que te dije… ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la vida?

No… me iré a mi habitación a dormir un poco, no tengo hambre así que cuando lleguen los otros dos pues te darás cuenta y no me esperen, coman antes de que se me desmayen…

JaeJoong se levantó con mucho pesar de la silla y se dirigió a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada del más chico, una vez que este entró se dirigió a la suya a hacer lo que había dicho.

Cuando vio su cama esta se le antojo en demasía, no quería saber nada de nadie ni de nada, solo acostarse y comenzar a sentirse relajado y con suerte, lograr dormirse ya que esto no lo venía haciendo muy bien desde hace algunas noches.

Una vez que puso la cabeza en la almohada la preocupación de ChangMin por YunHo se le vino a la mente, realmente no lo había notado y comenzaba a inquietarse, no le gustaba que ninguno de sus compañeros tuvieran problemas y el darse cuenta de ello lo altero un poco; se golpeo mentalmente por dicha irresponsabilidad, aunque este fuera el líder, él seguía siendo el mayor y tenía que ver por ellos fuera como fuera, pero sus propios "problemas" lo habían encerrado en su mundo sin prestar atención a todo lo de su alrededor, pero lo mejor era no pensar en eso por ahora.

Poco a poco su cuerpo fue relajándose como lo deseaba, se puso boca abajo sobre la cama y recordó como esa posición siempre había sido su preferida, pero desde hace un tiempo ya no dormía así, las cosas que uno aprende al ver programas de la salud; colocó sus manos bajo la almohada y cerró sus ojos para lograr al fin dormir, al despertar iría a hablar con YunHo y sacaría esa duda de sus sistema.

Cuando por fin creyó que Morfeo se lo estaba llevando a su mundo, sintió como algo pesado se colocaba sobre su cuerpo, se asusto por el repentino peso extra y trató de voltear pero un par de manos se lo evitaron.

Calma… soy yo…

ChangMin ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo?... no tengo ganas de jugar ahorita

No vine a jugar, solo estoy aquí porque en verdad te vi muy agotado y quiero ayudarte

Pues estando sobre mi no lo harás, solo con dormir se me quita pero contigo encima no lo lograré nunca

Es que no me puedo concentrar sabiendo que no estas bien

¡¡Pero si estoy bien!! solo estoy cansado como cualquier mortal en este mundo…

Pero algo más te preocupa, yo lo se… conozco muy bien a todos… en especial a ti… - en verdad que el menor era bastante inteligente aunque de eso nunca había tenido duda, pero en esta ocasión en verdad solo se sentía cansado ¿tan difícil era comprender eso?, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo preguntó lo que en verdad se le había hecho extraño

En serio Minnie, no tengo nada… pero así como dices que me conoces muy bien, yo también te conozco y se que algo te traes… ¿qué te pasa? – ChangMin se quedó callado un momento mientras se enderezaba y quedaba sentado sobre el trasero del mayor permitiéndole al otro levantar un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo

Bueno… es que me quede pensando en lo que dijiste…

¿Y que es lo que te dije?

Que era aburrido… - el mayor sonrió, a veces aunque era el más maduro de todos no dejaba de ser el pequeño del grupo y tenía actitudes como tal

ChangMin, nunca dije que fueras aburrido, solo que en ocasiones por tus actitudes "maduras" parecías aburrido, pero nunca he dicho que en realidad lo seas…

¿En serio?

Claro, si cuando andamos de payasos me divierto horrores contigo… cierto que no eres tan simple como los demás lo somos, pero cuando tienes tus momentos los sacas y bien…

Es que… eso me hizo recordar los momentos cuando decían que yo no era importante para el grupo y no se… como que comencé a sentirme un poco mal por eso… - el rubio sabía a lo que se refería, usando un poco de fuerza logró voltearse y quedar boca arriba pero aún con ChangMin sobre de él, se recargo sobre sus codos dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo alzado quedando así un poco más cerca del rostro del menor logrando que el otro comenzara a ponerse nervioso por la posición pero sin hacérselo notar al mayor

No pienses en eso… fueron momentos duros que pasaron pero que ya no son así, tienes tus fans personales y ellas te quieren y apoyan muchísimo… además recuerda que eso lo pasamos los dos juntos… no solo tú Minnie y se lo que se siente, pero recuerda que de todo mal se sale y nosotros logramos superar esa etapa, de hecho si no fuera por ti creo que no lo hubiera superado yo nunca…

¿Por mi?

Si, tú me dijiste en ese entonces que no nos importara lo que dijeran algunas personas, que quien nos quisiera lo iba a demostrar y con ellas bastaba para salir adelante…

No hubiera dicho eso si no fuera por la fuerza que me dabas… tu siempre has estado a mi lado Jae… en verdad te lo agradezco…

Ya no pienses en eso pequeño y no hay nada que agradecer… ahora… ¿me puedes decir que haces encima de mi? – dijo JaeJoong un poco serio, cosa que hizo al otro sonrojarse bastante…

Bueno es que… como te vi muy cansado pensé que a lo mejor si te daba un masaje te irías a sentir mas relajado, pero no creí que estuvieras despierto, pensaba darte la sorpresa mientras dormías…

Pues un masaje mientras uno duerme no relaja mucho que digamos… pero gracias… creo

¿Entonces si me permites hacerte el masaje? – el rubio se lo pensó un momento pero la idea no se le hizo mala

Muy bien… pero se delicado ChangMin que sino luego voy a terminar todo cuadrapléjico…

Ok… date la vuelta – además de necesitar eso para comenzar el masaje, el tenerlo debajo suyo boca arriba le estaban haciendo volar su imaginación y no quería descontrolarse o hacer algo que luego se arrepentiría

Una vez que JaeJoong estuvo boca abajo completamente, ChangMin colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros como cuando llegó y con movimientos lentos comenzó masajear esa zona de forma delicada pero con firmeza; transcurrido un pequeño tiempo el menor se dio cuenta que hacer esa labor con la camiseta puesta era algo difícil, así que pensó en decirle a su compañero que se la quitara, pero decidió que mejor eso lo haría el mismo.

JaeJoong sintió como el mas chico se levantaba un poco de su cuerpo deteniendo el masaje, estaba sintiéndose en la gloria y ahora no quería que el menor se detuviera, al menos hasta que se sintiera al 100 relajado; pero su sorpresa fue sentir como este le comenzaba a alzar la prenda y la iba resbalando sin ningún problema sobre su cuerpo.

¡¡ChangMin!! – dijo deteniendo la acción del otro

Lo siento, es que con la camiseta no puedo hacerlo bien… pero si te molesta no hay problema…

No… no te preocupes, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa

Por fin la camiseta fue retirada dejando su pecho desnudo, sin más JaeJoong se volvió a recostar y el menor retomó lo que hacia segundos antes; este cada vez que pasaba sus manos por la espalda del otro provocaba que pequeños gemidos salieran de su boca en señal de estar disfrutando de lo que el otro hacía con él, por cada sonido que emitía el mayor el mas chico incrementaba su sonrojo comenzando a sentir un impulso que no deseaba que saliera a la luz.

Tratando de reprimir cualquier deseo que su mente le mandaba, ChangMin se debatía entre seguir haciendo eso o no, pero sentir la suave piel del rubio bajo sus manos era una de las fantasías más grandes que había tenido, pero no quería echar a perder las cosas, jamás se lo perdonaría; por ese motivo pensó que hablando olvidaría un poco de ese deseo que comenzaba a llenarle.

¿Sabes que?... estaba tratando de recordar momentos divertidos que hemos tenido tu y yo…

¿Si… y cual recordaste?

La ocasión en la cual estábamos grabando el Couple Talk y con solo un empujoncito caíste como costal de papas

¿Empujoncito?... si casi me sacas del set… pero si, aunque fue agresión a mi persona no puedo negar que me reí mucho…

¿Y tú recuerdas algún otro?

Pues… ahora que lo pienso bien recuerdo la ocasión en la que te pusiste a llorar cuando…

¿Cuándo me besaste? – el rubio calló de pronto al ser interrumpido por el otro, pero casi al instante retomó la palabra

No… de hecho iba a decir cuando se me cayó tu IPOD al agua, que lloraste de coraje…

Un silencio se hizo después de lo último dicho, ChangMin no sabía porque había dicho eso, claro que la frase iba por ahí pero fue la primera que se vino a su mente, el solito se atormentaba con todos esos recuerdos y con ese en especial; sabía que ya sería imposible no pensar en nada de eso y retener su control en el mismo.

Esa vez que me besaste… yo había sentido mucha vergüenza, más que nada porque era algo preciado para mi, no por el hecho de que me lo hayan dado, sino porque fue sin amor… - decía el menor mientras seguía masajeando los hombros del otro

ChangMin… en verdad no fue mi intención, ya te lo había dicho antes yo…

Pero ahora que recuerdo ese beso, en verdad agradezco que hayas sido tú el primero…

¿Cómo?

Yo se que has tenido varias parejas en tu vida, igual no muchas, pero si una que otra, así que yo no me podría vengar de la misma forma o algo parecido… pero lo que si podría es robarte un beso…

¿Pero de que…? – Jae no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios del menor se posaron sobre los suyos en el momento que este alzó su cabeza para tratar de encararlo por lo último dicho

El rubio no salía de su estupor, no era posible, ¿ChangMin también?, de seguro eso era una broma de muy mal gusto que los demás estaban planeando y al final le dirían que todo fue para ver sus reacciones, aunque los toques y besos que les daban no parecía tan de broma, sintió como la lengua del más chico entraba en su boca y comenzaba a buscar a su igual, cuando la encontró comenzó a acariciarla incitando con esto a que esta hiciera lo mismo y no descansó hasta que logró su cometido; después de unos minutos ambas bocas se separaron buscando el oxígeno perdido por lo hecho recientemente.

ChangMin no dio lugar a las palabras, y sin responder a la mirada interrogante del mas grande, poso sus labios sobre la cabeza de este repartiendo tiernos besos mientras iba trazando un sendero que iban desde ese punto hasta la nuca del que tenía bajo su cuerpo; una vez que llegó ahí se detuvo un momento para aspirar el aroma que desprendía el otro, la sensación de tenerlo cerca y solo para él era inigualable, pero sabía que solo esto sería hasta que el otro pidiera una explicación.

Al ver que el otro no decía nada, decidió retomar su curso y esta ocasión fue turno de los hombros el recibir esa caricia bucal que aunque no quisiera admitirlo el más grande, la sentía como necesitada y lo más importante, demasiado pura. El recorrido no terminó ahí, por cada beso que el menor iba depositando sobre la piel del otro, una caricia se sentía por parte de su mano, llegando al punto de llenar toda su espalda de esos tiernos mimos.

JaeJoong no sabía porque no decía nada o porque permitía que el otro prosiguiera, tal vez se sentía en deuda con el por lo del beso robado hace años, pero eso no justificaba lo que el otro hacía; sin embargo se sentía alterado y nervioso aunque la sensación era única, quería detenerlo, pero no sabía como.

ChangMin… tú no eres así

Lo se… - dijo deteniendo sus besos mientras dejaba sus labios sobre la piel de su hombro derecho - …y no se que me impulso a hacer esto, pero sentí la necesidad Jae… se que esta mal y es prácticamente como estar violando tu privacidad, tu intimidad, pero no pude evitarlo, quiero estar así junto a ti siempre Jae… te necesito, siempre te he necesitado y siempre te necesitaré

Pero no tienes por que hacer esas cosas Minnie, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado…

Pero no será de la forma que yo quiero, de la cual necesito… se que siempre podré contar contigo, pero ¿qué pasara cuando necesite que me toques?... ¿cuándo necesite que me beses?

Has de estar confundido, no tendrías porque sentir esas necesidades, ni que estuvieras…

¿Enamorado de ti?... – interrumpió de pronto el menor mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos hasta el hombro del otro - …creo que esa es la realidad que me había estado evitando desde hace mucho tiempo… discúlpame… en verdad perdóname por haber sentido esto tan fuerte por ti

Sollozos comenzaron a escucharse por la habitación, el menor recargaba su frente sobre la nuca del rubio mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia, había dicho la verdad de sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba y sabía que esta no le correspondía de la misma forma pero jamás lo podría obligar a eso, aunque sintiera ganas de tenerlo junto a su cuerpo por siempre y no dejarlo ir jamás.

JaeJoong comenzó a llorar también, pero este lo hacía en silencio, no sabía que decirle a ChangMin, no podía mentirle con sus sentimientos porque no sería justo, pero tampoco podía no tomarlos en cuenta ya que eso lo lastimaría aún más. Se fue levantando haciendo que el menor se fuera quitando de encima suyo mientras quedaba hincado sobre la cama, el rubio se giro y atrajo a su cuerpo al otro en un abrazo que el primero sintió necesario y el segundo necesitado.

Ya no llores, ¿no ves que me haces llorar a mí también?

Es que siento algo en mi pecho que duele, aunque siempre lo he sabido, darme cuenta que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo duele

No… no se que decir…

Mejor no digas nada y hagamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero eso si Jae, ten presente mis sentimientos por favor, y si algún día necesitas de alguien que te brinde ese amor que deseas, no dudes en recurrir a mi… aunque no estoy acostumbrado a dejar mostrar mis sentimientos, contigo es diferente y te puedo demostrar cuanto puedo llegar a entregarme a alguien… - JaeJoong acarició la mejilla del más chico y le dieron ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que eso agravaría la situación, por lo tanto lo mejor era dejarlo así, el más chico volvió a abrazarlo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro - …solo no lo olvides por favor, no olvides que te amo y de algo si estoy convencido, conmigo siempre tendrás esa **seguridad** que por mucho has buscado, soy incondicional Jae… te seré totalmente incondicional…

Ya no podía seguir por mucho tiempo ahí, ver así a su compañero lo estaba desbaratando y lo peor es que no podía corresponderle, separándolo de su cuerpo y limpiando sus lágrimas se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, sabía que dejándolo un momento solo se recuperaría del momento vivido, aunque él ahora era una olla a presión, tantas cosas en su cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco, ahora sentía que sería muy difícil convivir de la misma forma.

Cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto arriba, pero en ese momento ¿qué más daba?, lo mejor era ir por un vaso de agua; al pasar por la sala vio como YooChun y JunSu iban llegando y como al notarlo en ese estado se le quedaban mirando de manera penetrante, en ese momento YunHo salió de la cocina mirando primero al rubio y luego a los otros dos; Jae no quería saber nada en ese momento, mejor regresaba por donde había venido, pero sabía que el pequeño seguía en la recámara… "seguridad", sin duda era algo que tenía que comprenderlo un poco mejor, ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada para él?

**ESPERANZA**

Todo parecía tranquilo, no veía nada fuera de lo normal y eso lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera, en ocasiones se asomaba para comprobar que de verdad estuviera seguro, había corrido por mucho tiempo y ya estaba cansado de seguir huyendo; de pronto sintió como lo sujetaban por detrás mientras comenzaban a besar su cuello de manera ruda, unas manos maestras recorrían su torso mientras iban quitando parte de la ropa que llevaba puesta, JaeJoong se sentía extraño, por un lado quería que esos mimos continuaran sobre su piel, pero por el otro, deseaba que se detuvieran ya que eso que estaban haciendo no era correcto.

Por más que intentaba ver de quien se trataba no lograba focalizar a la persona que le estaba proporcionando esas caricias que con pesar de admitirlo, lo estaban volviendo loco; tenía una pequeña idea de quien se podía tratar pero eso era imposible, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan seguro y le agradaba la idea?

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados fuertemente, quería gritarle a la otra persona que se detuviera pero aunque su mente le pedía eso, su cuerpo quería todo lo contrario y en esta ocasión esta gano sobre el otro; abriendo por fin los ojos se atrevió a hacer lo que trataba de evitar por temor a llevarse una sorpresa, y vaya que lo hizo ya que al voltear pudo ver como la boca de JunSu besaba de manera ferviente su vientre, mientras que YooChun con sus manos recorría todo su pecho y para colmo, ChangMin detrás suyo besando su cuello.

No, no podía permitir que eso siguiera, pero si tanto lo estaba disfrutando hace unos minutos ¿por qué ahora que sabía que eran ellos deseaba que pararan? Cuando por fin su cuerpo reaccionó, trató de alejarlos de él pero esto le era sumamente imposible, tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y lo que más le molestaba es que se sentía sumamente excitado.

Las caricias seguían repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo y los tres chicos parecían no querer dejar de atenderlo por más que les daba a entender que ya no siguieran; nunca había sentido tanta desesperación en su vida, quería que se fueran, que ya no lo tocaran, pero a la vez disfrutaba de cada muestra de afecto que los otros le daban.

Déjenme… - dijo en un susurro

Los demás parecían no escucharlo, ellos seguían en lo suyo disfrutando de poder dar calor a ese cuerpo que tanto deseaban

Déjenme… - repitió un poco más alto

De nuevo nada, no parecían escucharlo y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a raudales, una sensación muy amarga se formaba en su pecho, tenía ganas de gritar y con mucho esfuerzo por fin lo logro, exactamente cuando sintió como comenzaban a darle placer…

¡¡DEJENME!!...

JaeJoong se sentó de repente en su cama todo sudado y respirando aceleradamente, talló sus ojos con frenesí para poder aclarar mejor su vista, en el cuarto reinaba la oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna se filtraba apenas un poco por la ventana; volteó a su derecha y pudo notar como YooChun dormía… todo, "todo había sido un sueño".

Suspiró con alivio al comprender todo lo que había pasado, su mente le estaba jugando una broma como las muchas que últimamente le hacía; la situación con sus compañeros, al menos a su parecer, iba cada vez más difícil pero no podía hacer nada, nunca habían intentado hacer nada con él, solo las ocasiones en las cuales se le "declararon", pero de ahí en fuera, ni una sola vez.

A veces sentía que veía "moros con tranchetes" como a veces se decía, pero eso a que fuera una realidad estaba totalmente descartado, al menos no desde que se había enterado; dejando salir toda su frustración suspiró de manera quedita para no despertar a su compañero, sin duda esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Trató de acostarse de nuevo pero notó que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba despierta por el extraño sueño que había tenido, en realidad le dolía un poco ya que por motivo de su imaginación había llegado a un punto en el cual ni calmándose podía solucionarlo; se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde sabía resolvería su problema ya que hacerlo en su recámara podría ser demasiado peligroso si despertaba a su compañero, o al menos eso se imaginaba.

Por fin entró y antes que nada se dirigió al lavabo para echarse un poco de agua en el rostro, necesitaba despejarse aunque fuera momentáneamente y sabía que el frío líquido le ayudaría en su cometido; se miró en el espejo notando como la preocupación le embargaba, seguía sin creerse que esto le estuviera pasando a él, era un poco inaudita la suerte que tenía o en este caso, "su mala suerte".

Conciente de que no podía hacer nada al respecto, se dirigió al inodoro y bajando la tapa se sentó sobre ella bajando su boxer que era lo único que cubría su cuerpo, puso la mano sobre su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo de forma suave haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, sabía que era un poco patético estar en una situación así, no que no lo hubiera hecho nunca pero se sentía mal estar en ese estado sabiendo que lo había provocado.

Sin poderlo evitar, gemidos salían de su garganta pero trataba por todos los medios de no hacerlos muy fuerte para no despertar a nadie, pero al parecer eso ya no importaba ya que una voz lo detuvo en su labor al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto.

¿Jae?

Yu… YunHo… yo… ¡¡que vergüenza!! – decía el rubio bastante apenado, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido haber dejado sin seguro la puerta? ahora tenía que enfrentar una de las vergüenzas más grandes de su vida; el líder lo miraba directamente al rostro con una expresión por demás seria

No tienes porque avergonzarte, es normal, no eres el primero ni el último que se masturba en el baño…

Si, lo se… pero que vergüenza que me hayas visto

YunHo se acercó un poco a él mientras JaeJoong agarraba una toalla que estaba cerca y se cubría su miembro ¿acaso YunHo no se daba cuenta que tenía que terminar? Solo eso le faltaba, no cabía duda que había nacido para estar metido en problemas; bajó su rostro esperando que el otro comprendiera su pena y saliera de una vez del baño pero su sorpresa fue ver como este se hincaba delante de él y quedaba a la misma altura.

¿Qué tienes? – la pregunta descolocó un poco al rubio, ¿acaso no era obvio?

YunHo… necesito terminar con esto en serio, ¿qué otra cosa debo de tener?

De acuerdo…

Sin podérselo creer vio como YunHo retiraba la toalla que cubría su entrepierna y la tomaba entre una de sus manos comenzando un movimiento firme sobre este; ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo YunHo?

E…espera… no… no por favor… mmm

Solo te estoy ayudando a que termines con esto…

La mano del líder siguió ofreciendo caricias al miembro de su compañero mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro del otro, este sentía esa penetrante mirada sobre él y lo ponían sumamente nervioso, primero que nada ¿por qué su compañero estaba haciendo eso?, segundo, ¿qué derecho tenía en profanar su intimidad? y tercero y mas importante, ¿por qué no lo apartaba?

YunHo no dejaba de ver las distintas expresiones que ponía el rubio, notaba claramente como cerraba sus ojos cada vez que apretaba un poco más fuerte su entrepierna, volviéndolos a abrir cuando aligeraba el movimiento; se dio cuenta como Jae se retorcía un poco echando su cabeza hacía atrás cuando retomaba de nueva cuenta las caricias.

Verlo de esa forma tan vulnerable ante él lo estaba excitando de igual forma, pero no podía pensar en eso por ahora; un impulso muy grande lo hizo alzarse un poco y con la mano que tenía libre atrajo hacía él la cabeza del rubio juntando sus labios al momento; prácticamente solo fue un roce pero por las circunstancias de los hechos, JaeJoong comenzó a mover su boca entreabriendo de cuando en cuando sus labios permitiéndose aprisionar los del otro para succionarlos un poco, el beso nunca se profundizo, solamente jugaban con sus labios mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Un sonoro gemido del rubio hizo que se separaran lentamente puesto que el líder nunca había dejado de atender el miembro de su compañero, JaeJoong se recargo en la caja del escusado tratando de comprender que era todo eso que estaba sintiendo; YunHo formo una sonrisa en su rostro y pensó que aún podía ofrecerle más a su compañero.

Lentamente se agacho y comenzó a lamer la punta probando un poco de ese salino líquido que anunciaba un próximo orgasmo, fue recorriendo con su lengua toda la extensión del órgano haciendo que de vez en cuando el rubio tuviera un espasmo, afirmando con esto el placer que estaba recibiendo. JaeJoong no cabía en su éxtasis, nunca había sentido algo tan placentero como lo que estaba recibiendo por parte de su líder, en ese momento no podía pensar bien y siendo sincero con él mismo, no quería hacerlo.

Por fin el miembro del rubio entro totalmente en la boca del otro comenzando a sentir las succiones que el otro daba como si de un dulce se tratara; YunHo por su parte, sentía el palpitante órgano hincharse sobre su lengua y esa sensación lo estaba llevando al cielo.

El líder comenzó a ascender y descender su cabeza mientras metía y sacaba el miembro de su compañero repetidas veces, a veces un poco lento, otras más rápido; los gemidos no se hicieron esperar conforme iba pasando el tiempo, estaba a punto de llegar y esto se presentó en el momento en el cual YunHo succionó de manera más fuerte, importándole muy poco si alguien lo escuchaba, dejó salir toda su semilla aunque en medio de su orgasmo reaccionó que lo estaba haciendo en la boca del líder.

Sintió como el otro se descargo totalmente y no se movió hasta que hubo terminado, cuando supo que así había sido sacó el miembro del otro de su boca y acercando el bote de basura arrojó todo el semen dentro de este, los residuos que habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios los relamió probando un poco de esa esencia que para su gusto era deliciosa; JaeJoong mantenía aún los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento, su cabeza comenzaba a enfriarse de a poco y a ella rememoraba lo último ocurrido comenzando a sentirse culpable por haber permitido que eso pasara.

¿Por… porque?

No podíamos hablar si tu no terminabas… - lo dicho por el líder impacto un poco al rubio, ¿o sea que solo lo había hecho para que se apurara y así poder hablar?... era una razón bastante estúpida si se analiza con calma, pero entonces ¿por qué le dolió un poco que fuera así?

¿Y por eso tenías que abusar de mí?

Yo no abuse de ti… nunca me apartaste…

Sabes que en situaciones así es difícil mantener la cabeza fría…

Pero si en otras ocasiones lo has logrado, no veo la diferencia

¿De que estas hablando? – YunHo se levantó un poco y se sentó en la orilla de la tina que estaba a un lado del escusado, se recargó en la pared y miró a un punto muerto entre el techo y la pared

Jae… yo se lo que te esta pasando… - el rubio lo miró sin comprender por lo que el otro lo adivino por el silencio que se formó, por ese motivo continuó - …se lo de JunSu, YooChun y ChangMin…

¿Qué había dicho?... ¿cómo era posible que lo supiera?, no creía que los demás le hayan contado a YunHo sobre su sentir, pero pensándolo un poco eso era posible, era el líder y todos le tenían mucha confianza.

Pero… ¿cómo…?

¿Me di cuenta?... te conozco muy bien Jae, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar, fui notando como ibas siendo un poco parco con cada uno de ellos exactamente después de que habías estado un momento a solas con ellos… además que las actitudes que ellos tomaban no eran nada discretas; el repentino enojo de JunSu cuando llegamos, el mutismo de YooChun al verlo salir eso sin contar el estado de excitación que tenias cuando entraste al baño y la tristeza de ChangMin al estar llorando sobre tu cama; todo me lleva a pensar que mis sospechas desde hace mucho tiempo eran ciertas… - por fin el líder vio directamente a los ojos de su compañero

Yo… no… no se que hacer YunHo, mi cabeza es un lío y además de todo, ahora me siento mal y culpable por lo que acabamos de hacer… lo único que me reconforta es saber que tu no sientes eso que los demás sienten por mi…

¿Y quien dice que no lo siento?

¿Qué?

YunHo se levantó y como hace un momento estaba, se volvió a hincar delante de él tomando sus manos, inconcientemente estas comenzaron a temblar siendo esto percibido por el líder.

Estoy concierte que tu cabeza esta llena de confusión en este momento, el saber todas estas cosas alterarían a cualquiera, más si vives con las personas que lo provocan… pensé hace mucho tiempo en decirte todo lo que mi corazón guardaba, pero nunca lo creí prudente ya que te veía sonriente y feliz con tu vida como estaba, en ocasiones te veía intentando alguna relación con algunas chicas y en mi mente quedaba claro que no habría un lugar para mi, por eso seguí callando; hasta que me di cuenta que los demás comenzaron a tener ese mismo sentimiento por ti, supe que en algún momento alguno se animaría a confesártelo, aunque nunca creí que todos lo fueran a hacer e inconcientemente casi al mismo tiempo…

Por favor… no me digas estas cosas – JaeJoong bajó el rostro realmente con pesar, esto era el colmo

A ciencia cierta no se que te hayan dicho los otros, pero veo que realmente estas muy alterado y estoy casi seguro que al igual que yo, lo que menos queremos todos es que te sientas mal, pero así son las cosas y cuando se trata del corazón no podemos hacer nada al respecto… lo único que te puedo decir es que algo que me hace sumamente feliz, es verte a ti feliz, lo demás realmente no tiene importancia… - el rubio se soltó delicadamente del agarre del otro llevándose sus manos a la cabeza

No… no… por favor YunHo… dime que tu no…

Quisiera poder decirlo en serio, pero no puedo mentirte, creo que esta de más el expresarme exactamente como me siento, pero intuyo que lo sabes o al menos te das una idea; no te presionaría nunca para nada, solo que en esta cabecita tan linda… – dijo acariciándole el cabello - …pongas en orden tus ideas, no por nosotros, sino por ti mismo…

YunHo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de irse, pero antes de tan siquiera abrirla y con la mano sobre el picaporte, volteó a ver a su compañero quien seguía en la misma posición con el boxer aún en los tobillos y su miembro al descubierto pero en esta ocasión totalmente liberado. Una sonrisa un poco triste se formó en su rostro mientras pronunciaba lo último antes de irse.

No se que pasara al final de todo esto, tal vez encuentres a la persona a quien amar en otro lado, tal vez sea alguno de nosotros, pero si la última opción es la que eliges, espero que lo pienses muy bien más que nada porque será un momento muy duro para los demás, pero se que lo superaremos, porque antes que nada somos amigos y créeme que sería más duro tenerte pero que no estés a nuestro lado, que estés a nuestro lado y no tenerte…

YunHo…

A pesar de todo me siento feliz con lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, por que te conozco y se que harás las cosas bien y muy dentro de mi guardo la **esperanza** de que harás lo correcto

Sin más el líder salió del baño dejando al otro con lágrimas silenciosas, prácticamente todo se había complicado mucho más, ahora sabía que sus cuatro compañeros sentían algo por él y su cabeza no daba para más, quería salir corriendo de ahí y desaparecer, no sabía como reaccionar ante todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos días.

Se limpió las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro y aspiró fuertemente para después dejar salir el aire que inundaba sus pulmones, se levanto del escusado y se subió su ropa interior, caminó al lavabo y como hizo cuando llegó al baño, se hecho agua encima para borrar los surcos que formaron las gotas salinas de sus ojos. Se miró al espejo una vez más y vio algo que a simple vista no se notaba, solo él podía verlo ya que no era nada físico.

Esperanza… ¿qué esperanza puedo tener si no entiendo lo que pasa?... – se recargo sobre el lavabo apretando sus cabellos demasiado fuerte tratando de asimilarlo todo, luego soltó un bufido y de nuevo se miró al espejo - …aunque para que engañarme, me gusta, me gusta lo que sienten…

Sin poder hacer nada más que meditar por mucho tiempo, el rubio salió del baño con dirección a su cama, trataría de dormir y ya el tiempo diría que pasaría con todo esto.

Por fin veo el edificio de SM delante mío, estaciono mi coche y bajo de él con dirección a la puerta, cuando por fin estoy delante de ella suspiro fuertemente, a veces siento la necesidad de estar solo por mucho tiempo pero se que eso no pasará en un tiempo, al menos no hasta que nos den vacaciones; saludo al guardia de la entrada y este me regresa el saludo cordialmente, ojala todo pudiera ser como antes, aunque se que así será.

Voy al ascensor que me lleva al piso donde esta la sala de ensayos y se que mis compañeros están; mientras voy subiendo pienso en todo lo que recordé apenas minutos atrás en lo que venía para acá, creo que después de unos días tengo un poco más claro el asunto, aunque aún tengo la inseguridad plasmada en mi mente; lo que si es seguro es que por fin me di cuenta de que rumbo quiero tomar, y sin duda entre mis compañeros tengo la respuesta, ahora solo la duda es ¿quién?

Llego a la puerta donde escucho "Purple Line" detrás de ella, a unos cuantos pasos están mis tormentos, esos chicos que me han vuelto loco pero que sin duda son a los que más quiero en esta vida, pero solo uno de ellos es quien mi corazón debe de aprender a amar; abro y los veo a los cuatro practicando los pasos de baile que por mi distraimiento no me salen del todo bien. Los observo un momento desde mi posición, realmente son muy guapos y cada uno me aporta algo especial en mi vida, pero se que la decisión que en algún momento tenga que tomar será muy dura, pero como siempre he dicho, en el corazón no se manda.

La música se detiene y es cuando ellos se giran a verme, tener su mirada al mismo tiempo me causo algo de nerviosismo, pero también un poco de emoción, les sonrío sinceramente y me acerco a ellos, JunSu me abraza por los hombros una vez que estoy a su lado.

¿Y como te fue Jae?

Bien… no era nada grave, solo mi hermana que andaba medio perdida por la ciudad…

¿Seguro que solo era eso?... si es algo más no dudes en decirnos…

No te preocupes JunSu, solo era eso… gracias…

Nos tenias preocupados, ya casi nos queríamos salir del ensayo y dividirnos para irte a buscar…

Pero no había necesidad, además que traigo mi celular…

Cierto... buen punto…

Ya deja de ser tan paranoico YooChun, Jae ya está aquí y no era nada malo, además si hubiese sido algo así, habría recurrido a nosotros para apoyarlo, él sabe muy bien que estaremos siempre para él…

Gra… gracias ChangMin…

Bueno ya, dejen de atosigar a JaeJoong con sus cosas, apenas va llegando y ya tiene que estarlos soportando… él sabe lo que hace y lo que no, es su vida y solo él debe de manejarla… así que sigamos ensayando…

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por YunHo y nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones para comenzar a ensayar ahora los cinco juntos, mientras comenzaba la música podía sentir sus miradas sobre mi a través del espejo de enfrente, yo solo miraba la duela y veía una vez más como en una simple conversación salía a flote lo que ellos representaban para mi desde que supe la verdad… Confianza, Promesa, Seguridad, Esperanza…

Realmente aún no estoy decidido, pero me pongo a analizar como esas cuatro frases engloban tanto y nada a la vez, y como todo en la vida tiene sus pros y sus contras; se que de esa manera podré encontrar la respuesta; miré a JunSu… **Confianza**, es lo que nos hace lograr nuestros objetivos, el que nos permite expresarnos tal cual somos en la vida sin temor a ser juzgados pero puede perderse de un momento a otro y una vez rota nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo; miré a YooChun… **Promesa**, la que nos da las ilusiones para seguir adelante, tan fuerte como los sueños mismos con vías a volverse una realidad pero cuando se da uno cuenta que no se cumplió el cometido la desilusión es demasiado dolorosa; miré a ChangMin… **Seguridad**, el que nos certifica una protección infinita sin miedos alrededor, aparentemente nula pero muy necesaria en la vida aunque si desaparece tu entorno se vuelve totalmente oscuro; miré a YunHo… **Esperanza**, alentadora en todo momento, siempre se tiene presente hasta en las situaciones más difíciles, pero si se pierde esa fe en algo, no hay poder humano que lo repare…

Sin la confianza no somos nadie… sin la promesa no creemos en nada… sin la seguridad no nos encontramos en paz… sin la esperanza no podríamos seguir viviendo, aunque esta… es la última que muere…

**FIN**

NOTAS

Moros con Tranchetes: Frase que significa que se ve peligro donde no lo hay


End file.
